The function $f$ is defined on positive integers as follows:
\[f(n) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
n + 10 & \text{if $n < 10$}, \\
f(n - 5) & \text{if $n \ge 10$}.
\end{array}
\right.\]Find the maximum value of the function.
We see that $f(n) = n + 10$ for $n = 1,$ 2, 3, $\dots,$ 9.  Then
\begin{align*}
f(10) &= f(5) = 15, \\
f(11) &= f(6) = 16, \\
f(12) &= f(7) = 17, \\
f(13) &= f(8) = 18, \\
f(14) &= f(9) = 19, \\
f(15) &= f(10) = 15,
\end{align*}and so on.  At this point, the function becomes periodic, with period 5.  Therefore, the maximum value of the function is $\boxed{19}.$